halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Reconnaissance Service
The Special Reconnaisance Service (SRS) is a small elite regiment of highly trained UNSC Marines who provide forward intelligence on enemy forces. They are considered a Special Forces unit, and are on comparable footing with the prestigious Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, sometimes working as Pathfinders for the shock troopers. They provide a substantial element of SOCOM's Reconnaisance ability. Formation The groundwork for the Special Recconnaisance Service was laid down in 2553, after the Human-Covenant War had ended. UNSC High Command realized the need for a special operations force that had no known public presence, one that could keep an quiet eye on the growing threat of the Insurrection as well as serve as a forward pathfinder unit for ODSTs. Originally called Detachment Zeta, a "training and recruitment" program that was launched by ONI, this early SRS was the testing ground of new experimental reconnaissance tactics as well as cutting-edge technology. After a successful history of operations that proved the value of such a unit, Detachment Zeta was disbanded in 2554, its members kept on file for a later date. That date came in 2555, when a joint task force was created between the Office of Naval Intelligence and the UNSC Marine Corps, recruiting its members from the old Detachment Zeta as well as apt agents and marines. This task force, kept far away from the public eye, eventually became the Special Reconnaissance Service. Mission Organization ]] Active Component Teams Active Component Squadrons (ACSs) are the direct action arm of the SRS. They are responsible for front line strategic reconnaissance work, Signals Reconnaissance, Electronic Reconnaissance, path finding, forward air control, and top secret UNSC hit missions. There are several active component squadrons, each with its own preferred specialization, though all units are proficient in each other's skills, and can be used relatively interchangeably on the battlefield. Specialization teams are recognized to be the best in their fields, and are usually called upon when a mission requires mastery of their particular skill type. ACTs were used extensively during the Necros War, and the units garnered a high amount of critical acclaim from the UNSC top brass, winning several unit commendations and citations for valour. Each SRS Regiment are formed around 6 Active Squadrons and 2 Passive Squadrons Passive Component Squadrons Passive Component Squadrons (PCSs) consist of several teams of loosely collective individual undercover operators. The responsibilities of PCSs include plainclothes black ops, suspect observation, suspect monitoring, suspect elimination, and infiltration of civilian organizations and businesses. PCSs were used during the Rebuild Era to stealthily deal with the mounting Insurrectionist threat. Before the UNSC finally agreed to allow the Insurrectionists to secede with their own planet, over 274 black ops missions were conducted by SRS PCSs, specifically providing information and elimination of rebel leaders. There is absolutely no public knowledge of the existence of PCSs, and the operators themselves are sworn to secrecy and conditioned to never reveal information. Unit Structure Each SRS Regiment are formed around 6 Active Squadrons and 2 Passive Squadrons, forming 620 Marines in total. The Regiment contains a HQ and Planning Squadron, Administrative Squadron, Joint Control Squadron, for inter forces communication and support requisition and the Operational Research Squadron, to commit to research in new tactics, operational methods and testing and training for integration of new gear. Each Active Squadron contains 90 Marine Operators and each contains a HQ Troop, to perform command, control and planning operations, a Air Troop, a troop of operators who specialise in aerial insertion, a Boat Troop, who specialise in blue/brown water insertion by boats or diving, a Mobility Troop, who deploy with motorised vehicles, such as Warthog Assassin RAVs, Mongooses and Weasels and the Orbital Troop, who operate with orbital insertion methods, like the High Orbit Precision Entry pods, like ODSTs. Each 'Combat' Troop consists of a CO, usually a Lieutenant or Captain in rank, a XO, a position usually filled by a senior NCO, a Special Operations Corpsman and a Communications operator to maintain communication between the teams and their command, with stealth and 3 Teams. The Teams are equipped for three different kind of operations. Strategic Reconnaissance Teams commit to several missions, such as the gathering of environmental reconnaissance, target acquisition data, area assessments, post-strike assessments, emplacement and recovery of sensors, and support of other teams. Electronic Reconnaissance Teams preform reconnaissance of enemy Electronic Assets, such as observation of enemy electronic capacity, such as ordnance, defensive systems and RADAR systems and gathering of information on their nature, operational status and position. Signals Intelligence Team intercept and interpret enemy communications by either radio interception or direct connection and analysis of enemy communication capacity. Each term is formed from four men, with a Team Leader, usually a Staff Sergeant, a Lance Corporal as the Communications operator, to stealthily maintain contact with friendly forces, a point man to preform forward action and entry for the unit and a Marksman, usually with a Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle to provide long distance stand off capacity and long range spotting ability. Passive Squadrons consists of 20 Marines, divided into 4 man cells and a command cell of four men. There is a Signals Cell, who specialise in the interception and hacking of enemy communiques, Espionage Cell, who commit to infiltration of enemy organizations and recruitment of infiltrators, Human Intelligence Cell, who operate in the interception of information carried by enemy or civilian personnel, such interrogation and the Technical Intelligence Cell, who gather information from stolen technology or analysis of enemy armament and force disposition. *Regiment (620 Marines) **Regimental HQ (20 Marines) **6 Active Squadrons (90 Marines in each) ***HQ Troop (10 Marines) ***Air Troop (16 Marines) ***Maritime Troop (16 Marines) ***Mobility Troop (16 Marines) ***Orbital Troop (16 Marines) ***Mountain Troop ****CO ****XO ****Special Operations Corpsman ****Communications Specialist ****3 Active Teams (4 Marines in each) *****Electronic Reconnaissance Team *****Strategic Reconnaissance Team *****Signals Intelligence Team *****Electronic Team ******Team Leader ******Radio Operator ******Point Man ******Marksman **2 Passive Squadrons (20 Marine Operators in both) ***CO ***XO ***Special Operations Corpsman ***Communications Specialist ***HUMINT Cell ***TECHINT Cell ***SIGINT Cell ***Espionage Cell UNSC Comments